


Welcome to Forks

by protector91



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Buffy Season 3, Buffy and Bella friendship, Buffy's birthday gone wrong, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: It's Buffy's birthday, but she's got nothing to sing about when a gag gift gone wrong traps the Slayer in the world of the Twilight Saga. She thinks the vampires there will be pushovers because they follow different rules, but soon discovers that just because they sparkle, doesn't mean they can't be threats.





	1. Birthday Blues

**A/N: This is another transplant of one of my stories from fanfiction.net. Due to it being an oldie from when I started writing fanfiction, some of the writing might not be all that great, but I am going to try and clean it all up the best I can. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Today was a day Buffy Anne Summers usually looked forward to. Sort of. It was her birthday. But she didn't feel like celebrating today. Things had been complicated for her these past few weeks. Since she came back to Sunnydale she's had to deal with another Slayer and the return of Angel from Hell where he spent somewhere around 100 years of unspeakable torment.

Now he was back; almost. Hell had really messed him up. He was practically an animal when Buffy first saw him come back. Now he's somewhat better, but there's still the matter of what her friends might do if they found out. She didn't even want to think about what Giles would do and then there's Faith. It's not that Buffy minded having backup, but Faith's lust for vampire dust disturbed her from time to time. Pushing that thought from her mind, Buffy finished getting ready for school, slid down the stair railing, and an unusual breakfast greeted her sight in the kitchen. Joyce made her a cake in the shape of a stake. That made Buffy chuckle and smile a little that her mom was at least trying to accept her Slayer duties.

* * *

**Sunnydale High**

"Hey Buffy," Cordelia called out to Buffy at her locker.

"What do you want, Cordelia?" The still somewhat depressed Slayer asked.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day. Well weirder than usual at least," she added.

"I figured I'd act my extra weirdest today just for you," Buffy quipped and then turned and walked away without another word.

 _Wonder what that was all about?_ Cordelia thought.

* * *

"Do you guys feel like we're forgetting something?" Willow asked Xander, Faith, and Oz as they all ate lunch together. Buffy is nowhere to be seen.

"It does feel like there is something we should be remembering, but I can't put my finger on it. It'll probably hit me when the time comes though," Xander said. Faith responded by punching Xander in the back of his head. "OWWW!" He shouts while rubbing the back of his head. "What did you do that for?"

"I find this rather sad. I've known Buffy less than all of you and yet I seem to be the only one that knows what today is," Faith revealed.

"What is it?" Oz asks then recoiled when Faith looked ready to hit him too.

"I don't know. Buffy's birthday perhaps," she casually answered and everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" Xander shouted.

"How could I have forgotten?" Willow worriedly asked.

"That's a good question. Aren't you two the best of friends?" Oz asked.

"Well we've had a lot on our plates these last few of weeks. I mean we've been fighting vampires, zombies, and obsessive boyfriends on steroids," Willow nervously fired off.

"That still isn't an excuse to forget about her birthday though," Xander bemoaned then buries his face in the table.

"So what are we supposed to do? If we don't fix this Buffy may never forgive us. I know we've had falling outs in the past, but they were normally solved by violence, but violence shouldn't be the answer to every-" Faith clamps her hand over Willow's mouth to silence her.

"Relax Red. I have an idea."

* * *

**Several hours later**

**-Meet at the library. Giles has some Slayer business for you. The front door is unlocked.**

**-Willow**

Buffy looked over the note that Willow magically teleported into her bedroom for a good ten minutes while deciding if she should go or not. Truth be told, she didn't feel like slaying tonight after feeling depressed for most of the day. Not only from having to worry that Angel would leave his hiding spot and get spotted by one of her friends, but also from the fact that said friends forgot her birthday.

Admittedly her previous birthday had been nothing to sing about given how Angelus had been born that night, but that didn't mean they had to forget about it completely. But after another minute or two of contemplation, Buffy figured that Giles would come looking for her if she didn't show up and the last thing she wanted was a lecture from him about not letting her personal feelings effect her ability to perform her duties as a Slayer. So Buffy slipped out of her bedroom as her mother peacefully slept and headed off the for the school.

* * *

_That's weird. Why are all the lights off?_ Buffy thought upon reaching Sunnydale High. She entered the school and jogged towards the library, which also had its lights shut off.

 _If this were a horror movie, I'd so be vampire chow right now,_ she thought as she pulled out a stake from her jacket pocket. She cautiously opened the doors to the library and walked inside.

"Surprise!" Buffy friends announced jumping out of hiding. Buffy was surprised all right. In fact she was so surprised that she reacted on instinct and punched Xander in the face knocking his light out.

* * *

_Xander? Xander!_  Someone calls out to him.

"Anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" He asked still in a daze.

"I am so sorry Xander," Buffy apologized helping him up to his feet.

"How bad is it?" He asked rubbing his stinging eye.

"Bad enough that you can say you got it standing up to some tough guy. It should enhance your reputation in the school," Buffy joked and then observed the scene around her. On the table were a few presents and there was even a cake too. A dazzling smile graces forms on Buffy's lips.

"You guys did remember. Thanks."

"Don't thank us." Cordelia specified. "Especially not me."

"Then who…?" Buffy starts to ask and Xander directed the Slayer's attention behind her. Buffy turned to see Faith.

"The whole thing was her idea...since she's the only one that actually remembered," he admited sounding ashamed.

"We're really really sorry, Buffy," Willow sincerely apologized and Buffy could only sigh.

"Like I can stay mad at you guys. Well, not counting you that is," she quipped to Cordelia. She rolled her eyes, but Buffy was certain she could see the faintest traces of a smile.

"Let's get the presents out of the way shall we," Oz suggested. "That way we can get to the cake must faster."

The group moves around the table and Buffy pulled up Faith's gift first. She picks up the card attached to it and read it aloud:

**To the most bad ass girl in this world or the next and the coolest friend anyone could ask for.**

**Love,**

**Faith**

Buffy opened the present and raised her eyebrow before giving a small laugh.

"Yeah that movie's not the best around, but the acting's so terrible its freaking hilarious, B," Faith laughed.

"Thanks Faith." Buffy thanked and gave the other Slayer a big hug. "Let's do Giles next," Buffy decided and put down the vampire movie Faith got her. She tears open the wrapping paper while already forming a guess as to what the gift would be. As she suspected, Giles' gift was a book.

**The Big Book of the Worst Monster Movie Clichés**

"Didn't peg you for having a funny side," Buffy laughed. Giles just shrugged his shoulders. "Get over here," she said hugged Giles as well.

"Mine next," Oz requested while already holding up his gift. "It's actually something I was planning on giving you this week. My band and I cooked it up about a week ago." He hands Buffy a CD.

"One of your greatest hits?" Buffy asked. Oz goes under the table and comes back up holding a boom box.

"See for yourself." Buffy inserted the CD into the boom box and pressed play starting up a very catchy tune that lasted for about 60 seconds.

"What was that?"

"Your theme song," Oz answers with a grin.

"My theme…never mind. It's actually pretty good. Thanks." She gave Oz a hug as well.

"And last but not least," Xander said sliding his present over to Buffy.

"Hey!" Cordelia interrupts. "What about my gift?"

"YOU got me something?" Buffy skeptically questioned.

"Yeah, even spoiled, snobby, bitca Cordy cares about you. Stranger things have happened in this town," Willow laughed.

"Look I only thought about it because you're the one, well not anymore, but you WERE the one tasked with protecting us all before Kendra and Faith. We can't have any repeat performances like the Master nearly drowning you," Cordelia explained and went behind Giles' desk to retrieve her gift.

"A fire ax?" Buffy observed.

"It's not just any fire ax, Buffy. Cordelia had our mistress of magic magically reinforce it to be extremely durable. In your hands, I dare say it could cut through anything," Xander specified.

"And this was Cordelia's idea?" Buffy asked.

"No you means no world," Cordelia muttered. Buffy smiled at her and Cordelia subtly returned it.

"Ok, last but not least," Xander said sliding his gift all the way to Buffy. "A joint gift from me and Willow." Buffy opens the box then stares at her two friends.

"Faith got you the so bad, it's hilarious vampire movie. We went a step further and got you the so bad they're hilarious vampire books," Willow said.

"I'm not going to read them, but thanks."

"I wouldn't say that," Xander chuckled.

"What are you talking about? What did you do to these books?" Buffy asked picking one of the Twilight Novels up. The book as well as the others glowed vibrantly at Buffy's touch.

"Just a little gag gift," Xander continued to laugh; a laugh that slowly died out at Buffy's not amused look.

"Well you see," Xander stammered.

"It was Xander's idea," Willow quickly exposed.

"No it wasn't. It was your idea!" He shouted at her.

"Well it was your idea to listen to my idea!" She shouted back.

"Stop!" Buffy yelled. "I don't care whose idea it is. I just want to know what just happened to me."

"Well the thing is, is that when you touched the book, you activated a hex I put on all four of them. You'll have to read through each book and the hex won't lift until you finish the last one. You'll have to read so many pages a night," Willow explained uneasily.

"How many pages?" Buffy groaned.

"It depends on which book," Xander answered. "But look on the bright side," he started to say while laying a hand on one of the books. The books all glowed for Xander like they did for Buffy.

"Willow? What just happened?" He asked.

"I kind of put the hex on you as well," she revealed.

"What!? Why me!?"

"I wasn't going to make Buffy suffer this whole ordeal on her own," Willow answered taking a few steps back from Buffy.

"Then why didn't you put the hex on yourself. You're her best friend!"

"Well consider this karma then, since it was your idea!"

"We just went through this! It was yours! I only gave you some encouragement!"

"With friends like them who needs enemies, B," Faith joked as Willow and Xander continued to argue.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world," Buffy replied. She looked over at the books and shrugged.

"Guess I better get started," she figured and cracks her knuckles when suddenly her body starts to glow; Xander's too.

"Willow what's happening?"

"I don't know. This isn't supposed to happen." As she said this all four Twilight Novels glowed again along with Buffy and Xander.

"Everyone get back!" Buffy ordered running to the books. There was a bright flash of light and Buffy and Xander vanished from the library.

* * *

Buffy felt cold rain pouring down on her face. She opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the woods. She jumped up to her feet and pulled her jacket hood over her eyes.

"Xander!" She called out. "Hello!? Is anyone there!?"

In another section of the forest, Xander comes to consciousness as well.

"Buffy!?" He yelled out, but heard nothing except an enormous clap of thunder. As he looked around the forest he thought he saw something quickly moving through the trees. "Buffy? Is that you?" He asked and something jumped out of the trees and lunged at him.

Xander's yells could be heard throughout the entire forest.

"Xander!" Buffy screamed and raced off in the direction of his cries.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know the Twilight Novels hadn't come out yet during this season of Buffy, but just pretend they had for the sake of the story.**


	2. Battle in the Forest

"Willow, I cannot believe you would do something so irresponsible! So stupid! So! So...!" When Giles couldn't come up with another word, that's when the Scoobies knew he was absolutely furious.

"How many times can I say I'm sorry!" Willow yelled back defensively.  "I don't know what went wrong. Maybe I misread the spell or something."

"Well look at it this way Giles. At least she wasn't sucked into Faith's gift," Oz said with a small laugh and only got a stern look from the Watcher. He stopped laughing and gulped.  "So how exactly are we going to get Buffy and Xander out of there?"

"I don't know. I have to figure out what went wrong with the spell first. And even if I do, there's no telling if I can undo it. From what I read, the hex won't lift until Buffy is finished with the books," Willow explained.

"Well you guys better get cracking. Bye," Cordelia said starting to leave.

"Not so fast, Cordy," Faith said grabbing her as gently as possible. "You're staying to help us."

"Fine," Cordelia sighed, but secretly hoped that Buffy was ok too. She didn't express the thought, however, because she knew she'd never hear the end of it from the rest of the Scoobies if they ever knew.

* * *

Xander was lying on the cold, wet ground. His chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. Something attacked him, but it moved too fast for him to see what. All he knew was that thing had cut into his chest. He inspected the wound further and counted his blessings that it wasn't any deeper than it was. Why didn't it finish him off though? Did it want to play with him a little before killing him? As Xander pondered his predicament he heard something rustling through the trees again.

"Buffy! Please tell me that's you!" He called out and only heard what sounded like someone laughing.

A woman who looked a little older than he did stepped out of the shadows. She had pale white skin, blood red eyes, and curly red hair. If Xander wasn't in serious pain right now he'd say something about her looks.

"Who are you?" He managed to ask. The girl looked him over and knelt in front of him.

"My name's Victoria," she answered looking at his chest injury. She rubbed a hand across it and then licked the blood off her hand moaning at the taste. 

"Great. A vampire," Xander groaned.

"You know of my kind? You don't seem very frightened," she said sounding disappointed. 

"I've seen plenty of vamps before; though I do have to say you're one of the prettier ones," Xander said making Victoria smile a little. "So what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked.

"Not yet. I have to wait for a few of my friends to get here."

 _I wish my friend would get here. Buffy where are you?_ Xander thought as Victoria continued to look him over.

He started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when she licked her lips. If there was one thing Xander knew about vampires, it's that when they were around fresh blood, they had the will power of Winnie the Pooh in a honey tree.

 _Ok, screw this,_ Xander thought and threw a punch at Victoria's face. It connected and he felt his hand nearly break.

"AH! DAMN IT!" He cried out.

"That was a mistake, human!" Victoria yelled and prepared to bite his neck when she felt herself being roughly yanked off Xander and thrown towards a tree. She flipped in the air and grabbed onto the tree to avoid crashing into it. She looked behind her and saw Buffy aiding Xander to his feet.

"Nice throw," Xander said to Buffy.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" She asked noticing his chest wound.

"I'll live. Just stake the red haired bitch so we can figure out what happened to us," Xander said leaning back against a tree. Buffy reached into her back pocket, but realized she didn't have any stakes as Victoria jumped off the tree and approached her.

"What are you? You look like a human, but there's something different about your smell."

"I'm the Slayer. Nice to meet you," she said taking a fighting stance, but Victoria just look confused.

"What's a Slayer?" She asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You honestly," but before Buffy could finish her sentence Victoria charged her. Buffy charged too, but she felt the wind nearly get knocked out of her as they collided and slid through the mud. They struggled for a moment, but Victoria managed to pull Buffy to her feet and tossed her at a tree. The right side of Buffy's head clipped the tree and she crashed back into the grass. 

She rubbed her throbbing her and saw blood on her hand. Victoria started to run at her again and Buffy leapt up kicking out her leg. It connected with the side of the vampire's mouth launching her back. Victoria slid in the dirt, but sprung up in seconds. Buffy ran at her and shoved her into a tree. Victoria shoved Buffy back and threw out several punches. Buffy dodged the first few, but Victoria landed a hit to her gut and Buffy staggered backwards.

Victoria charged her again, but Buffy gathered all her strength and threw out an uppercut as Victoria ran at her. It connected with Victoria's chin and sent her crashing against a tree nearly unearthing the whole thing. She landed back on the ground mildly dizzy and Buffy rushed her and threw out another punch knocking her a good distance away into the darkness.

"Come on Xander! That won't keep her gone for long!" She yelled to him.

Xander moved off the tree and he and Buffy raced off into the forest. Meanwhile Victoria landed several feet away from them and wiped away some of the mud on her face; smelling Buffy's scent moving away

 _There was no mistaking that she wasn't like most humans. But what is she?_ Victoria wondered before chasing after them.

* * *

 "Do you think we lost her?" Xander asked as they continued to run. Buffy looked behind him and her eyes widened.

"Run faster!" She ordered him. Xander looked over his shoulder and saw Victoria leaping from tree to tree. "Keeping running and don't wait for me!" Buffy ordered.

"Are you serious!?"

"GO!" She yelled and then ran at one of the trees.

Buffy leapt at the tree and pushed her legs off it launching herself at Victoria. They collided with one another again and made a loud crash into the ground; Victoria on top of Buffy. She slammed down her fist at Buffy, which she dodged. Buffy wrapped her legs around Victoria and threw her off her into another tree. She recovered, but slightly slower this time. 

"Why won't you stay down!" Buffy shouted and then Victoria sprinted at a speed Buffy almost didn't have time to react to, just barely dodging Victoria's next swing, which still clipped part of Buffy's cheek.

Victoria was suddenly behind Buffy and slammed her back to the ground, but before she could do anything else, Xander suddenly appeared and slammed a small rock against the back of her head, which just broke apart on impact. She lashed out again sending Xander flying and hitting the side of a tree. He gasped and his vision briefly went in and out from the impact.

"XANDER!" Buffy cried and jumped back to her feet.

Victoria attacked her again and Buffy dodged her next punch, which took out part of the tree behind her and then snatched Vitoria's head, slammed it into the tree, and kicked her in the chest. She threw another punch and Victoria let out an almost feline hiss a she felt part of her body almost crack.

She sprinted at Buffy with her vampiric speed again, but was slightly slower and that gave Buffy all the time she need to react. They launched punches at one another almost simultaneously, but Buffy was quicker and hit Victoria's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as her arm nearly snapped off from Buffy's punch.

 _That's-that's not possible. No human can harm me! Victoria_  panicked in her mind. But it had happened. Somehow, someway, this girl had hurt her. And when she saw Buffy was ready to continue fighting, Victoria grit her teeth, took a few steps back, and retreated into the dark forest.

* * *

 

 _Yeah, you better run,_ Buffy thought then walked over to Xander. 

"Can you stand?" She asked while helping him up.

"Yeah," he said and quickly started to fall. Buffy caught him and held him up.

"Come on, Xander. I think I can see the road from here." She supported him up and started leading them towards the edge of the forest. "Though I had everything under control, thanks for coming back for me."

"Anytime," Xander said as they exited the forest.

They came upon the road and as luck would have it, they saw a truck coming. Buffy briefly let Xander stand on his own and ran out into the street waving her hands to get the truck to stop. To her relief, it started to slow down and drove off to the side of the road. A girl who looked about Buffy's age stepped out of the truck with an umbrella.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Yeah; just fine," Xander groaned and then fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Xander!" Buffy screamed running to him. His chest was bleeding a lot worse than it was initially. "He needs a doctor!" 

"Get in! I'll take you to the hospital!" The girl exclaimed and helped Buffy get him into her truck. 

"Thank you so much, Miss...?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:  Just to let you know, most of my knowledge of 'Twilight' is based off the movies. Hope you liked this chapter. See you all soon!**


	3. Welcome to Forks

Xander Harris used to be your average teenager until one day he met a girl who literally changed his life forever; Buffy Anne Summers. When he got pulled into the world of the Supernatural, he thought it was one of the coolest things ever. But with all cool things there were always drawbacks and this was one of them. The fight in the forest all came back to him in bits and pieces as he finally started to regain consciousness. He could tell somewhat that he was in a hospital bed and heard the faint beep of a heart monitor; the pain in his chest having subsided to a degree. Just what hospital was he in anyway?

"Xander?"

"Buffy?" He asked hearing her voice. He opened his eyes, turned his head to the right, and saw Buffy's worried face staring at him; parts of her face stitched or bandaged up from her fight with Victoria.

"Xander; thank God," she said hugging him. "I thought you were dead for a moment."

"If I'm going to die, it's gonna be during a mighty blaze of glory. Not from a few cheap shots," Xander joked. "Speaking of which, would you care to fill me in on what happened after the conclusion of that fight? It's kind of a blur."

"Not much else happened. After the fight, I got us out of the forest and managed to get a truck to pull over to help us. The driver took us to the hospital after you passed out. I tried calling our friends, but the call would not go through, no matter how much I tried."

"And what did you tell her about what happened to me?"

"That we're from California and that we were taking some time off from school to travel the United States for a while. Sometimes hitching rides, sometimes by bus and that when we came here, Forks I believe is what the driver that picked us up said we are, we decided to explore the woods where we got attacked by a wolf."

"I'm sure Oz would've loved to have heard you say that...wait, did you just say Forks?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake," a doctor said entering Xander and Buffy's room. "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself to Xander, who just stared like he saw a ghost. "You're very fortunate that your friend got you here in time. Any later and you could've bled out."

"That's Buffy. Always saving my hide. Um, where exactly are we?" Xander asked hoping he this isn't the Forks he thinks it is.

"You're in Forks, Washington. You said you were attacked by a wolf?"

"Yes," Buffy lied.

"Odd. I've never known there to by any wolves in this area," Carlisle lied himself, but decided to not press the matter for the moment. "Do you have any family in town that could come get you?" He asked Buffy and she told him the story she told Bella earlier. "Hm, California is quite a ways off and with your friend's injuries, I'd recommend he stay in bed for at least two weeks." A knock came at the door when Carlisle said this and the group turned towards it.

"Um, hi. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. The door was open," Bella said peeking inside the room.

"Bella; I thought you left," Buffy said to her.

"I wanted to make sure you two were all right before I did," Bella said. "I'm Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella," she introduced to Xander.

"Alexander Harris, but...everyone calls me Xander," he said still hoping beyond hope that this situation isn't what he thinks it is.

"If you need a place to stay while your friend gets better, you're welcome to stay at my house," she offered.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Buffy tried to decline while also realizing that something about this set up was starting to feel vaguely familiar to her.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind. He did in fact tell me that he wants me to make a few more friends now that I'm living here."

"When did you move here?" Xander asked.

"Just a few weeks back. Used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom." At that comment, it all hit Xander like a stake to the heart.

"Alright, then I accept. Thanks for all your help, Bella," Buffy said holding out her hand, which Bella shook.

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready," Bella replied.

"Ok. Can you both give me a moment alone with my friend?" Buffy asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said and exited the room along with Bella.

* * *

"That was a nice thing you did for her, Ms. Swan," Carlisle said after they left; Buffy closing the door behind them.

"I'm just, you know, doing what any decent person would," Bella said.

"I'd like to believe that, but people can be disappointing more times than not," he sighed.

* * *

When Carlisle and Bella left the room, Buffy closed the door behind them and turned back to Xander, who looked pale white.

"Xander? Are you ok?" Buffy asked looking at his petrified look.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked and then her phone started to ring. "Um, hello?" Buffy answered somewhat shocked that a signal finally came through on her phone.

"Oh, Buffy. Thank goodness," Willow's voice came over on the other end. Buffy switched the phone to speaker.

"Willow, I'm going to kill you!" Xander yelled into the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Xander. I didn't know this would happen," Willow apologized.

"Ok, we're miles away from home Xander, but that doesn't mean you have to yell," Buffy said.

"You don't get it, Buffy. Willow didn't teleport us away from Sunnydale. She teleported us into the first novel of the Twilight Saga."

Everything suddenly clicked for Buffy when Xander said this from how she vaguely recognized some of the names dropped to that vampire not knowing what a Slayer was. She started to run a hand down her face, when another thought crossed her mind. "Wait, if that's the case then how is Willow calling us?"

"Cordelia found a spell that can let me communicate with those in other worlds and I cast it on my phone. We were all surprised that Cordelia found it to say the least."

"The world must be coming to an end if Cordy actually helped out," Buffy said.

"I heard that!" Cordelia shouted on their end.

"It's taking all my concentration just to maintain the link so we better make this quick."

"Ok. What went wrong with the spell?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing went wrong with it. It did as it was supposed to. I only misread it. When the spell said you'd have to go through each novel it meant literally go through them. I'm not sure what it meant by you'd have to go through so many pages a night, however."

"What do we have to do to get out of here?" Xander asked her.

"I don't know if there's anything you can do to get out. Not until you've gone through Breaking Dawn, the last book in the series, and from what I've read about the spell, you can't just wait it out. You have to actually participate in the story."

"Well isn't this just terrific?" Buffy sighed running her hand down her face again.

"Don't worry B. We'll figure out a way to free you guys," Faith said to her.

"I'd like to point out that for once I'm not the one responsible for messing things up," Cordelia said before the line went dead.

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while," Buffy sighed again.

* * *

Victoria was furious…no she was beyond furious. She had been bested by a human! And the thing that really boiled her blood was how she didn't even seem afraid. Every human that she met always went out with the fear clear in their eyes, but that human woman fought back and managed to inflict physical harm with just her bare hands, which is supposed to beyond impossible for humans to achieve. Yet here she is hanging out in a tree and gritting her teeth as her wounds slowly healed.

"Victoria?" She heard James call out from the foot of the tree. Victoria jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her mate along with Laurent.

"Where were you two?" She asked in a displeased tone.

"Ran into a group of lost hikers, so Laurent and I figured 'why not' and helped ourselves," James answered.

"What happened to you?" Laurent asked observing her injuries.

"It's nothing," she answered trying to cover some of them up.

"Hey, any harm that comes to you is not nothing," James said observing the cracks in Victoria's arm. "Who did this to you?"

"If I told you, you'd hunt them. And I don't want you to hunt them just yet. She's mine."

"She?" Laurent asked.

"Just drop it for right now. Both of you." Victoria turned and sped off before either of them could continue the conversation further.

Victoria felt somewhat surprised that she flat out refused to let James go out on a hunt, but there was something special about this girl, this 'Slayer'. And if it was in the girl's blood, Victoria wanted it for herself first.


	4. Getting to Know You

The drive to Bella’s place was mostly a silent one as Buffy was too busy still trying to process the situation to feel like talking at the moment. Fortunately for her, Bella didn’t seem to mind the silence. As such, Buffy spent the drive thinking back on the few tidbits of information that Xander knew about the series from ‘skimming them over’ as he claimed. Said information didn’t amount to much beyond ‘Edward’s a jerk, but Bella loves him no matter what. Jacob’s also a jerk’. After a short drive, they pulled up to Bella’s home and head inside. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay here while Xander recuperates,” Buffy thanks as she and Bella enter the latter’s home. 

“You’re welcome. Sorry if this place doesn’t seem like much,” Bella apologizes as they walk through the living room and into the kitchen.

“I think it looks nice actually,” Buffy compliments taking a look at their surroundings. 

“Oh, well, thank you,” Bella says taking a seat at a table in the kitchen.

“And you’re positive your dad doesn’t mind you just taking in a stranger for a couple of weeks?”

“Charlie sounded a little reluctant over the phone when I told him, but as long as you don’t break the law or anything, there won’t be any problems,” Bella half jokes.

“What?”

“Oh, Charlie’s a cop,” Bella clarifies. “You can take a seat too if you want.”

“Thanks.” Buffy sits down across from Bella.“So, you call your dad by his first name?”

“It’s kind of complicated. Let’s just say that I didn’t get to really spend a lot of time with him after he and my mom got divorced. But then she remarried, and she and her new husband wanted to go on the road, but I didn’t, so I came her for some stability in my life.”

“Do you like it here, if you don’t mind me asking?” Buffy asks. She feels a tad odd striking up a conversation with a fictional character, but figures getting to know Bella some will help her get through the story.

“Not exactly. I don’t like the rain. Any cold wet thing…I can’t believe I said that again,” Bella sighs looking away from Buffy. 

“Again?”

“I said the same thing to this guy not too long ago and it was as awkward now as it was then. I’ve just never been good with new faces.”

“We can stop this ‘getting to know you’ session now if you want,” Buffy offers.

“No, no, talking to you is fine actually. Most of the people I’ve met in this town have tried sort of latching onto me without really trying to know me and feel somewhat fake as a result. But with you, this has been the easiest conversation I’ve had in days. You remind me of Charlie a little. He doesn’t hover or pry into my life. Then again, that could be because he’s not used to living in the same house as a teenage girl.”

“Can only imagine how he’ll handle having _two_ teenage girls hanging out in this house,” Buffy jokes eliciting a small laugh from Bella. Buffy considers questioning Bella about Edward, but decides to respect her wishes about not having her life pried into and changes the subject.

“If you want, I can take over the talking duties for a while. Anything you want to know about me, ask away,” Buffy says.

“Um, ok, if you don’t mind me asking, did you really fight a wolf?” Bella asks.

“Either that or an extremely temperamental baby bear.”

“I honestly can’t decide if I should be weirded out or consider that one of the coolest things I’ve ever heard.”

“Trust me, it’s not cool when you’ve lived it. That could be the title of my autobiography, in fact. Assuming I live long enough to write it that is. Haha.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Oh…because of my mom,” Buffy quickly lies. “She was against me traveling the country and if she finds out about the wolf, first she’ll be happy I’m alive, then she’ll want to finish the job. Can’t say I blame her for being worried though, given how I’m all she has after she and my dad divorced. When this one guy attacked me, my mom hit him over the head with the non-lethal side of an ax and was all ‘you get the Hell away from my daughter’. It was pretty cool to be honest.”

“But still something to be filed under ‘as long as you didn’t live it’?” Bella guessed. 

“Yep.”

“Sounds like divorce brings out the paternal instinct in people. When a classmate of mine almost accidentally hit me with his van, Charlie looked ready to tear him limb from limb.”

“Parents, what are you gonna do, am I right?” Buffy asks while remember what Xander said about Bella first becoming suspicious of Edward after she nearly got hit by a van.

_That still doesn’t give me much of an idea as to what part of the story I’m in though. And what’s the timeframe for this book anyway? I can’t stay in town forever without someone getting suspicious,_ she thinks. 

“Buffy?”

"Hm?" Buffy asks coming back to reality.   


“You seemed deep in thought about something.”

“Just thinking of Xander and hoping he’ll make a speedy recovery is all,” Buffy half lies as she does want Xander to be alright. 

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“No. Just a really close friend is all. What about you? You have a boyfriend?” She asks hoping this will give her some clue to where she is in the story.

“No, at least, not exactly. There’s this boy, Edward Cullen. His foster father, Carlisle, was the Doctor that looked over your friend. Edward is, I guess the phrase ‘a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma’ best describes him. When I first met him, he acted as if he didn’t like me, then he changed his mind, but now he’s telling me that I should stay away from him.”

“And I thought girls were complicated where their feelings were concerned,” Buffy chuckles then glances past Bella at a book lying on the kitchen counter.

“Is there something wrong?” Bella asks turning in the direction Buffy is staring.

“No, it’s just that book. You into vampires?”

“No, it’s-it’s…for a school project,” Bella poorly lies, but Buffy lets it go. “You know, we’ve spent all this time chatting and I haven’t even offered you a shower or a clean set of clothes to wear,” Bella say; the subject changed once again. “Come with me.” 

Bella stands up and exits the kitchen with Buffy close behind her. They head up the stairs and stop at a closet next to the bathroom. Bella opens the door and collects a towel and bath cloth, which she hands to Buffy. 

“You can leave your dirty clothes outside the door. I’ll wash them in the morning and let you sleep in some of my clothes tonight.”

“Thanks Bella. For everything.”

“No problem and welcome to Forks.”

** To Be Continued... **


	5. And You Are?

Buffy spent the next few days going about her business in the Swan household along with helping Bella out with a few chores here or there. She slept downstairs on the couch as there wasn’t any room for her upstairs with Bella and Charlie. As Bella said, Charlie didn’t hover and only asked Buffy a few basic questions though he seemed a tad skeptical that Buffy fought a wolf and lived. Buffy danced around the issue bringing up that she took a lot of self defense classes growing up. Bella more or less got him off the subject fully by describing how badly in shape Xander was though Charlie still had a skeptical look about him. Xander meanwhile was resting peacefully at the hospital for the most part. He was a tad paranoid his second night there when he realized that Victoria might come after him, so Buffy spent most of that night calming him down and assuring him he’d be fine.

_Will she come after us, or is she bound to only strike again when the plot says so?_ Buffy thinks. 

_But could I have changed her part of the story already by fighting her? Note to self, ask Willow these questions next time she contacts you. Assuming she does contact you again…oh my gosh. Does time pass here the same way it does outside? My mom must be worried sick right now!_

“Buffy?” Bella asks as she pulls her truck into the parking lot of her high school.

“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry Bella. I promise you, I don’t zone out like this normally,” Buffy tries to laugh off. 

“Is it something you want to talk about?” 

“Not especially,” Buffy replies and notices that Bella looks mildly relieved at the response. “Hey, you don’t have to worry about me dragging you into any conversations, Bella. Whenever you want to talk, we’ll talk. If you don’t, I don’t have any problems with you being a closed book.”

“Oh, thank you so much.”

“Hey, Bella!” Someone yells from outside Bella’s truck. The two women look up and spot Mike waving to them with Tyler, Angela, and Jessica standing beside him. 

“My friends,” Bella sighs. “Despite what I said earlier, they aren’t bad people. Just give them an opening at your own risk.”

“They seem like child’s play compared to the people at my high school. Let’s do this.” The two ladies get out of the truck and approach the group of friends. 

“Hey everyone,” Bella greets then looks to Buffy. “This is Jessica, Tyler, Mike, and Angela.”

“Hi Bella,” Jessica says then glances over at Buffy. “And who’s this?”

“Buffy Summers,” Buffy introduces. “I’m just a backpacker staying at Bella’s place for a while.”

“And Charlie’s ok with you taking in a random stranger?” Jessica asks looking Buffy over.

“Speaking of Charlie, is he still mad at me?” Tyler interrupts.

“Of course he is. Why do you think you still don’t have your license?” Mike points out. Bella gives Buffy a ‘what did I tell you’ look before turning her attention back to the group.

“It’s not like that, Jessica. Buffy and a friend of hers were in the woods and got attacked by a wolf. Buffy didn’t have anywhere else to go, so I let her stay with me while her friend recuperates at the hospital.”

“You fought a wolf? How did you survive?” Angela asks looking slightly awed. 

“Just luck I guess,” Buffy lies. “Though I would appreciate keeping this between us.”

“Of course,” Mike says. “If you’ll do us the small honor of joining us for our dodgeball game today during gym class.”

“…are you serious?” Jessica asks.

“Look at her, she’s practically Linda Hamilton’s blonde double and she fought a wolf. This could be the edge our side needs to defeat Edward Cullen’s team once and for all.”

“But you can’t just ask a total stranger to join our class,” Angela points out.

“People come and go in our class all the time. The coach won’t care if we take in some outside help this one time.”

“Usually I’m the focus of their world,” Bella whispers and Buffy snickers at this. 

“Um, excuse me. Don’t I get a say in this?” Buffy asks and they all suddenly stop talking as if they forgot Buffy was standing in their presence. “Look, the offer sounds fun, but…” Buffy stops as she prepares to turn them down and remembers what Willow said about how being tied to the hex means she must participate in the story. 

_What harm could a dodgeball game cause? And besides, it looks like Bella can use all the backup she can get with these dudes._

“Actually, you know what. Sure. I’m in,” she agrees.

“Really? Alright!” Mike exclaims. “Gym’s our first period, so suit up and put your game face on. It’s gonna be a war zone in there,” he says excitedly before heading off the for the school with Jessica and Tyler trailing behind him.

“You’ll have to forgive Mike. He gets like that sometimes,” Angela apologizes to Buffy.

“I’ve seen worse. Believe me.” She turns over to Bella and nudges her head towards the school. “Lead on.” Bella nods and the rest of them make their way towards the school.

* * *

“I guess now is a terrible time to mention that I’m terrible at sports,” Bella whispers from their side of the gym.

“Relax. It’ll be fun,” Buffy tries to calm her. Much to Buffy’s surprise, the coach indeed just rolled with her joining the class despite being an outsider. Buffy wonders if the hex has anything to do with it.

“It’s only fun if you don’t get hit.”

“Just stay close to me and you’ll be fine,” Buffy advises her. 

The coach blows his whistle and everyone sprints to the center of the court. Buffy reaches the center first and snatches up two of the dodge balls. She chucks them both immediately hitting two members of the opposing team right off the bat. A ball comes flying at her, but Buffy ducks causing the ball to hit Angela just behind her.

“Sorry Angela!” Buffy apologizes while dodging a few other balls. She catches one in midair, spins around, and throws it at the person standing beside the attacker in one fluid motion striking the player in the leg to take him out.

“That’s how we do it!” Tyler shouts as he scoops up a ball and avenges Jessica by taking out the person that hit her. Emmet meanwhile grabs a balls and swiftly tosses it at Buffy, but she somersaults to dodge it. He tries again, but Buffy spins out of the way of the ball with a wide smirk on her face. Emmet gives a small growl then turns his gaze at Tyler instead.

“Oh crap,” Tyler utters and makes a run for it just avoiding Emmet’s throw. Edward spots him, however, and throws the ball he’s holding just in front of Tyler, making him run into its path. The ball connects with his face and he falls briefly sliding across the floor.

“Oh my God!” Jessica cries out and throws her ball at Edward, who casually sidesteps the ball and honestly looks bored by the attempt. Jessica narrows her eyes, picks up another ball, and readies another throw only to get hit by someone else instead. “Son of a bitch,” she mutters dropping her ball and walking off the court in disappointment.

“Look out, Bella!” Mike shouts as someone else throws a ball at her. 

Buffy grabs Bella and pulls her out of the way before sprinting after the rolling ball, picking it back up and then tossing it into the air. The other player gets underneath it ready to catch the ball, but Buffy whistles over to Mike, who takes the hint and throws the ball he has, hitting the opposing player in the chest before the ball can land taking him out of the game.

“Whoo!” Mike cheers and gets hit in the arm by a dodgeball from Emmet. “Damn it.”

The games rages on for a good ten more minutes until only Buffy, Bella, Edward, and Emmet remain. The coach calls for a cease fire and has both sides of people go back to their sides while placing two balls in the center of the court. He blows his whistle and Buffy races forward as does Emmet. Buffy reaches the balls first and grabs one before retreating. Emmet doesn’t let her get far and throws his ball with as much strength as he can muster. 

“Look out!” Bella warns. Buffy turns and with only a split second to react uses her dodgeball to deflect Emmet’s back over to his side. It harmlessly bounces over to Edward who walks over to it with somehow even more casual indifference. 

_You’re mine,_ he hears Buffy think.

“Fat chance,” Edward mumbles picking up the other dodgeball.

“Edward, heads up!” Emmet shouts. Edward looks up and gets hit square in the face by Buffy’s dodgeball. The entire gym falls silent for a moment; the ball having bounced off Edward and rolling back over to Buffy and Bella’s side.

“Man, Cullen got nailed,” one of the students says.

“Has he ever been hit before?”

“I don’t think he has.”

“That Buffy has an arm.”

“I heard she fought a wolf.”

As everyone continues to stare in silence, the other dodgeball rolls over to Bella who picks it up and, noticing Emmet still in shock from Edward getting hit, chucks it in his direction. Emmet doesn’t even realize he’s been hit until the coach blows the whistle signaling the end of the game. Buffy’s side erupts in thunderous applause and they all swarm around Buffy for the victory. The team praising Buffy in particular for being the first person ever to land a hit on Edward.

“Hey, don’t thank just me. Bella got in the final hit,” Buffy reminds them.

“I didn’t do much. I just took your advice and stayed close.”

“See, I knew having her on our side would pay off,” Mike mildly brags, but Buffy just goes with it. It’s been a while since she’s been praised for such a normal activity.

“Edward, you alright man?” Emmet asks helping his vampire brother to hit feet.

“Yeah, I guess,” Edward answers rubbing his face. “That actually stung. Who is that girl?”

“You’re really asking me when you can do, you know?” Emmet asks. Edward rolls his eyes and walks over to Buffy.

“Uh oh, looks like Edward’s come to seek his revenge,” Jessica sings. Edward ignores her and steps before Buffy.

“And you are?” He asks.

“Just passing through. Name’s Buffy.”

“The Dodgeball Queen,” Mike adds.

“That does have a decent ring to it,” Buffy laughs for a few seconds, but Edward only stares at her. “You’ve got something to say?” Edward looks at Buffy for a few more seconds then turns and walks away without a word. “Ooook. What was that?”

“You’ve just been Edward Cullened, is what,” Jessica answers. “When 'God’s gift to humanity' over there says a few words to you and then leaves like you don’t exist, that’s when you know you’re truly one of us.”

“Gee, what an honor,” Buffy quips.

“Ok, that’s enough bonding, people!” The coach calls out. “Class isn’t over yet!” As the class moves towards the center of the court for their next activity, Edward hangs at the back of the pack with Emmet. 

“You get anything off our mystery girl?” Emmet asks.

“Just thinking about how she must’ve wounded my ego, but then one another thought caught my attention.”

“Oh yeah. What’s that?”

“What’s vampire boy staring at?” Edward whispers.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
